


The Reindeer Farm

by Kamsu



Series: Counting Reindeers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Finland (Country), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamsu/pseuds/Kamsu
Summary: Hermione takes a wrong turn and ends up with the plan that Ron might get on board with but Harry thinks that his friends have gone mad."What the fuck is a reindeer farm?"
Series: Counting Reindeers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642129
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The Reindeer Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So I was suppose to write something else, but ended up with this ridiculous little thing.

“Hermione, where the bloody hell are we?” Ron spat angrily noticing that there wasn’t anything but snow around them. “It’s so cold.”

“In Finland. Somewhere near Utsjoki, I think.” Hermione answered. 

“Why?” Harry dared to ask. They hadn’t agreed on going to any specific place but Finland seemed bit extreme, they were supposed to be horcrux hunting and it was very unlikely that You-Know-Who had hidden them into snow. 

“I made a mistake! Okay?” Hermione yelled out her eyes wild and her hair cracking.

The boys looked at her like she had told them that she had turned sides, she was Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger doesn’t do mistakes.

“I was here once with my parents and it was all I could think about. How it’s so far away from everything and how safe it felt. No Death Eater is going to find us from here.” 

“Of course they don’t! There isn’t anything here where to find us! Nothing but snow!” Ron wasn’t taking it very well.

“Hermione? I know safe sounds nice but how are we going to find the rest of the horcruxes from here?” Harry kept looking around trying to find something else but snow without much luck. They were in wilderness, there was nothing but snow and trees anywhere near them.

“We don’t?” She suggested. “We could just, you know, wait it out? Start a reindeer farm?”

“Hermione!”

“What the fuck is a reindeer farm?!”

“That’s what got your attention? Not the fact that she wants to run away and just leave everyone to die?” Harry looked at Ron scandalized. He knew that his friend wasn’t the smartest one of them but he had thought that Ron would still be on his side on this one.

“It’s not that bad idea, Harry. We are just teenagers, how are we actually going to stop a whole bloody war? Why aren’t the adults doing something? Why us? And don’t say it’s because you are Boy-Who-Lived. You were a bloody baby, you didn’t do shit!” 

“Oh, Ron. That is the most mature thing you ever said.” Hermione smiled at him but Harry looked grim. 

“Thank you, Hermione. About that reindeer farm?”


End file.
